


Fireworks and Grizzly Pants

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [31]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Erections, M/M, Rome - Freeform, Underwear, drunk, jibcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: This might have happened after the interesting panel of Jensen and Misha during JibCon 8





	Fireworks and Grizzly Pants

Misha was moving up the small hallway. Better said, he was swaying, concentrating on moving straight and not to stumble over his own feet.

Rome.

Rome always was up to extremes and he didn't know exactly why. Maybe there was something in the water or in the air?

He could remember the panel he and Jared had last year and since then the word “influence” had an ambiguous meaning for him.

Last year there were the connotations and this year, there was the apple juice.

 

Misha didn't know how much Jensen had drunk the whole weekend, but it was enough to change him completely into Nesnej... the alter and not so shy and reluctant ego of Jensen.

Jensen was talking shit on the panel, laughing hysterically. Before damaging his reputation durable, they had send the rest of the cast on stage, antedating the closing ceremony.

 

The rest of the day was dying away in the hotel bar, with pasta, antipasti and lots of wine, apple juice and ice cold Ramazotti. Jensen had quit the round early, because of the first signs of a hangover. The others stayed, ate and drunk.

 

Misha couldn't count the amount of Ramazotti he drank. It wasn't enough to make a complete jerk out of him, but it was enough to take him five tries to open his hotel room with his key card.

 

He entered, closed the door with a kick of his left food and nearly freeze with shock, when at the same time, Katy Perry started to fill the room with her iconic voice.

 

“'Cause, baby, you're a firework. Come on, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go, "ah, ah, ah"  
As you shoot across the sky.”

 

Slowly, not sure if he really wanted to see what expected him around the corner, he moved forward.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK....ACKLES”

 

Jensen laid on his right side, the head braced on his upright arm. One leg was spread out, the other put up. He was leering at Misha, wearing only the ominous underwear.

 

“Roaaaar Mish....,” Jensen winked, wiggling his hips.

 

Misha just shook his head, a hand moping through his face.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me, Ackles?” Misha asked, moving slowly forward. It was like a fucking car accident. It was horrible, but no one could look away. The bear on the white briefs was stretched out dangerously over the impressive erection in Jensen's underwear.

 

“Yeah... does it work?”

 

This was grotesque. His head was swirling by alcohol and Katy Perry, he was tired and dizzy and his eyes were burning caused by the Grizzly on Jensen's groin. But his own midsection was definitely signalizing that the day wasn't over yet. When in Rome...

 

“Maybe.... but it would be more seducing, if you get rid of them. Katy and your pants.”

 


End file.
